webarebearsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nom Nom's Entourage
Nom Nom's Entourage is the 4th episode of the second season of We Bare Bears and the 30th episode overall. Synopsis Nom Nom recruits the bears to act as his entourage of friends, but the bears quickly realize that Nom Nom does not understand friendship. Plot The episode starts with the bears watching online videos. They see a video of a Hedgehog playing the keyboard, then a video by Andy Bangs scaring people. The bears do not like the Andy Bangs video, and they switch to seeing a Nom Nom video. Panda and Ice Bear express reservations about Nom Nom due to the way he treated them before, but Grizzly plays the video anyway. In the city, Nom Nom and his entourage are marching down the streets. Nom Nom is not watching where he is going and runs into Andy: his social rival. By being very sarcastic, Andy tells Nom Nom about how lame his entourage is; they can't give Nom Nom a high five and doesn't laugh to stupid things. Nom Nom is upset that his entourage can't act like Andy's. Plans begin forming in Nom Nom's head and imagines the bears as his entourage. Meanwhile, the bears are walking in the city and talking about Andy, concerned that Andy will pop out to scare them. Suddenly, strangers Nom's bodyguards snatches them and drives away to Nom Nom's mansion. Nom Nom confronts the bears about his plan and luckily, the bears agree. Nom Nom tries to teach his newly-hired entourage to order a coffee like a cool entourage, but the bears fail to do it. While they're distracted, Andy pops out of a trash bin and scares Nom Nom and the bears. The ordered coffee spills on Nom Nom and a little portion on the bears. Andy laughs and with the help of his entourage, they record the whole scene and post it online. Nom Nom cleans himself and admonishes the bears for embarrassing him, but the bears insist they just want to be Nom Nom's friend. Nom Nom admits that he has never had a friend before, and the bears offer to teach him to be a good friend. The bears start by entering a shop, with Grizzly and Panda holding the door open for Nom Nom, but Nom Nom is too busy looking at his phone. He fails to hold the door, which then closes on Ice Bear's face. The bears then teach Nom Nom a friend's handshake, which Nom Nom is reluctant to learn. Nom Nom then gets a friend request from Panda online, but he tries to delete it instead of accepting it. Finally, Nom Nom tries to place himself on the bear stack, lounging on Grizzly's back with a sunchair. That extra weight causes Ice Bear to fall, making the entire formation hit the ground. When Nom Nom goes back to the cave with the bears, he inadvertently holds the door open for the bears to enter. The bears realize that Nom Nom has taken the first step to becoming a good friend. Nom Nom then accepts Panda's online friend request, learns the secret handshake, and learns to stack properly. Nom Nom then ends the day by taking a selfie with the bears. By the night, they go to a first class club, but Andy and his entourage are also there. Andy again speaks sarcastically about Nom Nom. A series of sarcastic putdowns goes back and forth, cumulating with Ice Bear accusing Andy of having split ends. Andy then brings in three other members of his entourage, threatening to beat the bears up. As they head outside to fight the bears, Nom Nom hides in a trash bin and scares Andy. Andy falls into a puddle and Nom Nom's old entourage records the scene and posts it online. As the view are off the charts, Nom Nom classifies Andy's campaign as "done" and Andy runs away crying. Nom Nom then declares that with his rival defeated, he no longer requires the bears. The bears are dropped off at their cave while Nom Nom deletes their photos on his phone. However, he does not delete the selfie he took with the bears. Features Characters * Grizzly Bear * Panda Bear * Ice Bear * Nom Nom * Gluten-cat (cameo) * Andrew Bangs (debut) * Farmer * Hedgehog (debut) Locations * The Cave * Club * Coffee Shop Objects * Everyone's Tube Music * Dance Outside Your Window * Do It Trivia TBA Cultural References * A video the Bears play is of a hedgehog playing a keyboard. This seems to be a reference to the Keyboard Cat meme, very popular during the mid-2000's. * When the Bears were taken outside the club to fight Andy's bodyguards, there is a bystander that resembles Fry from the animated science-fiction sitcom Futurama. Errors * Andy's larger entourage is seen ganging up on the Bears when Nom Nom sends the "Duck!" text. After he pops out of the garbage bin to scare Andy, the entourage is nowhere to be seen and the crowd surrounding the area is also gone. ** When being scared into the puddle, Andy already has the wet palette before he falls into the water. International Premieres * October 13, 2016 (UK & Ireland) Videos We Bare Bears - Nom Nom's Entourage (Preview) Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Season 2 Category:Nom Nom Episodes Category:N